The Beginn
by mollymolata
Summary: A short story, how the MBC has meet-started


**A Monster Buster Club Fanfiction.**

**So hi guys, over the holidays I got the idea to write a fanfiction, how the MBC had started. This is also a one short story and also my first story where I use POV's.**

**Disclaimers:**

**Swears are written different or written with some signs.**

**This is fan made.**

**I don't own Monster Buster Club.**

**(Normal POV)**

"Just three days, and then the summer break starts!" Exclaimed Chris happy.

"Our life is so boring." Said Danny bored.

"You're early nodding that" Said Sam bored too.

"Cheer up bro, they're just three days and we have summer break." Said Chris.

"When did Fusster said, we become the new schedule?" Asked Danny.

"At Friday."

"Oh" moans Danny.

"I hope we came in the same class." Said Sam.

"Me too" Said Chris.

**At night at Danny's house**

**(Danny's POV)**

"My life sucks, why cant it be more awesome?" I exclaimed and looked out of the window. A shooting star flew over my house.

"A shooting star!" I exclaimed and posed in front of my window as I was praying for god.

"I wish my life would be not boring anymore. I will do something big, I don't care how difficult it is." I said and makes puppy eyes. "What I am doing, shooting stars don't make wishes come true." I said and went to bed. "Goodnight Mr. Fluffyboots." I said and kissed him and cuddle with him.

**Meanwhile up in the space ** (They're in the human form)

**(Cathy's POV)**

I reached the sol-system and looked at all planets. I looked at all and find them nice.

I saw a planet with a ring system.

"Grandpa is that the earth?" I asked.

**(Grandpas POV)**

"No my dear that's Saturn, the earth is blue." I gave as a tip.

**(Cathy's POV)**

"Is it that planet?" I asked again.

**(Grandpas POV)**

"No that's the Neptune. There's only one planet, that is blue and it has some different colours."

**(Cathy's POV)**

"Okay" I said and keep looking to all planets.

Later I saw a blue planet and some other colours, and I could see some white things on some parts of the earth, that looked like cotton.

"Is this the earth?" I asked.

**(Grandpas POV)**

"Yes, this is earth." I answered.

**(Cathy's POV)**

"Its beautiful" I said and admired the earth in the ship and my grandfather went to the wheel of the ship.

**(Normal POV)**

Grandpa was holding the wheel and tried to control the ship and search for Single Town.

"And now lets see, where Single Town is." Said the grandpa.

**Next Day**

**In the school**

**(Normal POV)**

"So dear Students at Friday Principal Rollins cant gave at Friday cause its the last day of the school and also she has a conversation with the parents of a new student who will come after the summer break with someone of you in the class." Said Mr. Fusster.

"What's his name?" Asked the blonde Mark.

"Its a girl and her name is Catherine Smith." Said Mr. Fusster.

"She must be hot." Said Mark.

"Shut up, idiot." Said a black haired boy.

"Shut up you, ugly motherfather!" Exclaimed Mark.

"Eat my bowls!"

"No thanks, I don't like to eat small bowls"

"Did you call my bowls small?!"

"Yes, even an Asian has bigger bowls than you."

"That was a good one Mark" Said Ralph to Mark.

"Kids please, stop that!" Exclaimed the teacher.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Exclaimed the boy and attacked Mark.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Mark.

"Now that's interesting." Said Danny looking Mark get hurt.

"Peter stop hurting Mark!" Exclaimed his girlfriend.

"Yes, Peter hear what your girlfriend says." Says Mark and gets a fist in his left eye.

"My eye!" Exclaimed Mark.

Peters girlfriend goes on Peter and pushes him back.

"Let me go Luann!" Said Peter and pushes her to Sam and fells over her.

"Guys, come" Said Sam and she, Danny and Chris tried to separate Mark and Peter.

Danny and Chris pulled Peter off of Mark and Sam pulled Mark to Mr. Fusster.

"Mark and Peter you both go to the Principals Office."

"Its your fault!" Exclaimed both at same time.

"Go!" Exclaimed Mr. Fusster. "Sam, Danny, Chris, Luana go with them."

"Okay" said the four and went with Mark and Peter to Principal Rollins.

After they went to Principal Rollins, Sam ,Danny and Chris came back to the class to get their school stuff.

"Poor Mark he has now a blue eye." Said Chris.

"I hate Mark, but he didn't deserve that." Said Danny.

"I have never seen Peter so aggressive."

"Do you think Luana will broke up with him?"

"Maybe"

"Do you think I would get a chance on her?"

"I thought you love Wendy?"

"Oh"

Sam was hearing a weird sound and watched to the sky and saw a meteor

"Guys, look!" Exclaimed pointing to the sky.

"Its that a meteoroid?" Asked Chris.

"Its looks like the shooting star I saw yesterday night." Said Danny.

"What ever it is, let go see it." Said Sam and they started to run.

**(Cathy's POV)**

I was looking down to Single Town and saw three running kids.

"Grandpa, why are they running"

**(Grandpas POV)**

"Hum, that could be our members, look in this yellow house we will live." I said and controlled the ship to the house.

**(Normal POV)**

The ship flew behind a yellow house and landed on the bottom.

"What did happen?" Asked Chris.

"Is it a meteor or what?" Asked Danny.

Sam saw it standing on the bottom and white smoke was hissed around it.

After the smoke disappears she saw the ship.

"A spaceship?" Asked Sam.

"Do you think there..." Said Danny. A door of the ship opens and a voice comes out.

"Greetings earthling my name is Hugo Smith and I'm from Planet Rhapsodia.

"Never heard of it." Asked Chris.

"You're also an alien Mr.? Asked Danny.

"Call me Mr. Smith."

"Okay Mr. Smith you're an alien and why are you here?"

"I brought my granddaughter here to reform the Monster Buster Club."

"What's that?" Asked Chris.

"The Monster Buster Club is a old Secret Organization, that tries to capture aliens that try to invade or destroy Single Town."

"Does your daughter also fight with us against the aliens?" Asked Danny.

"Yes."

"Cool, call your daughter Mister!" Said Danny. "Hey guys I bet she's hot."

The girl came out laughing and ran to Danny.

"Hi my name is Catherine Smith, but my Grandpa calls me Cathy."

"That's your daughter?" Asked Danny.

"Danny, he said Granddaughter not daughter."

"You're funny!" Said Cathy giggling. "What's your name?"

"My names Danny, this is my best friend Chris and my other best friend Sam."

"Nice to meet you."

"So kids and now lets us go to the clubhouse, that's the wood house there." Said Mr. Smith.

"Its small." Said Danny.

"Just go in and see the size of it." Said Mr Smith and Danny went in the house.

"Its still small." Said Danny.

"Pull first that trigger here." Said Mr. Smith and pulled the trigger and the clubhouse transformed into a technical room. (I don't know how to call it)

"Wow!" Said Chris. "Look at those modern technical things." Chris was looking impressive to the room.

"So cool, my life changed." Said Danny. "What's our first mission?" Asked Danny.

"Training"

"What should we train?"

"You will see, come at 7 PM here back."

"Okay" Said Danny and the others and went back.

**(Normal POV)**

At night Danny, Chris and Sam came to Mr Smith to train.

"Welcome to the training to be a Monster Buster Member, me and Cathy build a parkour, that you can train your skills for when you're fighting with an alien."

"Danny, you go there and train shooting at those cardboard aliens"

"Sir, yes Sir" Said Danny and went to the aliens.

"Chris, you go to the tires and try to cross them without falling."

"That's easy!" Said Chris and went to the tires.

"And Sam you go to the long scaffold climbing and try to go to the other side without stopping or falling."

"Okay" Said Sam and went to the scaffold.

**(Mr. Smiths POV)**

The kids first try didn't go so well. Chris tripped on a tire, Sam felt down and Danny didn't hit any of the aliens. And one hour later some of them have it done right but...

I saw Danny destroying some alien cardboard's, but they were not so much.

"Try it again."

I saw Sam falling before she reached the end.

"Try it again."

Chris tripped above a tire

"Try it again"

Later they came tired to me.

**(Normal POV)**

"Mr. Smith we are so tired." Said Sam

"Cant we go to bed?" Asked Chris.

"You kids only can go, when you have done all right." Said Mr. Smith.

"Aw" All kids moaned and went back to their training.

At next morning the kids had done all things right.

"Perfect, you have mastered the first part of the training, you can go now to bed." Said Mr. Smith.

"But we have now school." Said Chris.

"Oh, I must go to the school with Cathy, can you guys show me where it is?" Asked Mr. Smith.

Later at school Danny felt at the last lesson asleep.

**(Danny's POV)**

I started to snore during the lesson.

Something hard beats on my table and scares me up.

"Ah!" I screamed and the others stared laughing at me.

"Daniel, to the Principals office!" He exclaimed.

I stand up and leaved the class and walked through the corridor and went to the office.

At the office I saw Cathy and her Grandpa coming out.

**(Normal POV)**

"So and this is your schedule for after the summer break." Said Principal Rollins and gave Cathy the schedule. "Danny come into my office." Said the Principal and Danny walked in.

"The Principal seems to be a nice one." Said Mr. Smith.

Cathy hears the Principal yell at Danny.

"Humans have a weird way to be nice, can I wait here?" Asked Cathy.

"Sure, and if you come home, come with your friends."

"Okay Grandpa." Said Cathy and sat down on a chair at the side of the door of the office.

A few minutes later Danny came out of the office.

"Thank god" Said Danny.

"What?" Asked Cathy.

"The Principal was on the way to give me detention for the whole summer break, but she has changed her mind."

"Cool"

"What are you doing here, if I can ask?"

"Well I got this schedule and I'm looking where is my new classroom."

"Let me see, hey we are in the same class."

"Cool."

"I hope Chris and Sam will be the same."

"Yes."

"Should I show you the school?"

"Yes" Said Cathy and walked with Danny.

Some minutes later.

"Look this is the trophy showcase with some of our school who won at some competitions.

"Cool"

"Here is Wendy and she won at a cheerleading competition, she's hot at it."

"Oh"

"And here is Luana and she won at a sing contest, she sang like an angel."

"Impressive, hey its that Chris?"

"Oh yes, he was in a chess contest and won."

"Did you ever win something?"

"Yes, look at that picture, me and some other guys played soccer and won."

"Cool"

"So and there's the corridor to the exit of the school, lets go" Said Danny and went with Cathy to the exit. While walking they saw Luana on coming out of another corridor.

"Hey Danny, did you get a schedule?" Asked Luana.

"Yes, here." Said Danny and showed her it.

"Hey we have the same like Chris and Sam!"

"Have Chris and Sam this schedule too, cool!"

"Hey who's that girl next to you?"

"That's Cathy, she's has also the same schedule like us and is also the new student."

"Nice to meet you Cathy, my name is Luana."

"Well, who else goes with us in a class?" Asked Danny.

"Well Wendy, Mark and Ralph go with us in the class, the others they go into another class."

"What about Peter?"

"He goes into another class, I think its better for him."

"Did you broke up with him?"

"Yes, I did"

"Don't worry Luana, one day you find a better one."

"Okay, thanks for encourage me."

"Your welcome, I wish you a happy holiday."

"Thanks, for you too, bye

"Bye" Said Danny and went with Cathy home.

At the clubhouse.

**(Mr. Smiths POV)**

"Why is Cathy taking so long?" I thought. Danny and Cathy ran into the clubhouse.

"What did take so long?" I asked.

**(Normal POV)**

"Danny showed me the school." Said Cathy.

"Yes, and on the way Luana told me we were all in the same class."

"Really, that's cool." Said Chris and high fives Danny.

Computer beeps.

"What's that sound?" Asked Danny.

"That's alien alarm, that's our first mission." Said Cathy.

"So kids let me just set some rules, I did forget to tell you. MBC Rule #01: The Monster Buster Club must keep secret. MBC Rule #02: There are no leaders. Members must help each other whenever necessary. MBC Rule #04: Gadgets are for missions only."

"What happens, if one of us violates the rules?" Asked Sam.

"The club will be shut down for ever"

"Okay"

"So Danny, this rules you must follow." Said Chris looking to Danny. Danny didn't hear what Chris said and was talking with Cathy.

"What are we waiting, lets bust this alien" Said Sam.

"How do we find this alien?" Asked Danny.

"I explain it to you later Danny, just follow us." Said Cathy and ran to the a door and fell into the pod tunnel.

"Woohoo!"

"Yippie"

"Wahh"

"Juhu"

All landed in their pods.

"Cool" Said Danny and Chris at same time.

"Pull the two triggers at side of your seat to control the pod, and the things on the bottom are to brake and to drive." Said Cathy.

All tried it and they all drove in the tunnel network and tried to control it. After a some minutes they reached the place where the alien was and fought with him.

**THE END.**

**So this is how the MBC started. I also read other stories, how the mbc started and I thought to make one too, I hope you did like it.**


End file.
